


Yellow is the new Purple

by LoveToCreatexox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Drama, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Sugar X Coffee, Virgil is taken over by Deceit, animatic, loosing consciousness, stabbed, takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:10:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveToCreatexox/pseuds/LoveToCreatexox
Summary: Virgil was now Deceit's new plaything and it is up to Patton, Roman, Logan, and Thomas to rescue him! But they soon find out it is not as simple as they first thought.





	Yellow is the new Purple

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is FULLY credited to ‘Sugar X Coffee’ I just loved her animatic story and really wanted to write it into a fanfiction! >.< Forgive me! It’s not the whole story but just episodes 2 & 3~ I hope you enjoy! And if you want to watch the animatics then the link will be at the end! ^.^

Thomas was just about to start a new video. He’d been feeling really off today, he’d even had a panic attack! But didn’t know why. However, as soon as his finger hovered over to record button on the camera, Roman shot up “THOMAS!” He shouted, making the latter stumble back in fright.

“R-Roman!?” Thomas let out a huge sighed and held his chest to try and slow his now raging pulse “You’re early and don’t scare me like that!” he lectured, but the expression of urgency and panic on Romans face gave Thomas an uneasy feeling.

 

Then suddenly Logan followed suit, shooting up and only shocking Thomas a little “Virgil has been hypnotised by deceit!” Logan nudged his glasses up his nose a little. Thomas could clearly see Logan trying to hide the expression of panic behind his glasses.

The host stood there for half a second trying to process the bombshell just thrown at him, opening his mouth to speak before inhaling a sharp breath as Patton rose up quickly, tears in his eyes and his brows knitted tightly together.

 

“Thomas, we have to go and get him”

 

Thomas glanced down from Patton’s expression of determination and fear, as his eyes caught sight of Virgil’s purple-patched jacket, hung around Patton’s shoulders that used to house his grey cardigan.

Taking a step back, the panic clearly increasing in his expression “I-I don’t get it! What happened to Virgil?” Thomas asked, his eyes moving from Patton to Logan to Roman and back to Patton ‘Virgil never took off his jacket…’ Thomas thought to himself, worrying more now.

 

Logan’s frustration for his host’s slow mental absorption was as clear as day, he walked in front of Thomas and placed both his hands on his shoulders firmly, slightly trembling. Logan looked Thomas directly in the eyes “Thomas! Your emotional health could be in danger if Deceit has control of Virgil!” Logan was trying to hurry things along; they didn’t have much time left!

 

Without waiting for his host to process this information Logan turned to Roman “Roman!” Roman looked at Logan “Take us to Deceit’s room.” Logan crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and take charge.

Roman’s face fell, he knew he had the ability, other than Thomas, to transport the sides to different locations… But… Deceit’s room…

 

Begrudgingly he responded “Copy” clicking his fingers the three sunk down, leaving Roman left, standing by the TV with a sorrowful expression. He turned his head to look at the empty staircase, but was unable to keep his gaze on them; as it would only cause him to emotionally breakdown in fear that Virgil could not be saved…

 

Roman sunk down too, readying himself for the battle ahead ‘I’ll save you’

 

* * *

 

 

Deceit’s room was bare, everywhere you looked there was just off-white, no furniture, no walls…. Nothing…

 

All three sides and their host popped up, getting their bearings. They stood in a line, on the far left was the host, Thomas, then moving right was Patton, then Roman and finally on the right, Logan.

 

All eyes widened as they fell on the dark figure standing only 20 feet away. Virgil stood, his shoulders slumped, and his head hung down slightly making his fringe shadow his eyes. He wore his old hoodie and black skinny jeans, his hood was down and his arms hung heavily by his sides.

 

Patton couldn’t hold it in anymore, more tears fell from his eyes and dripped off his chin as he saw the emotionless Virgil just standing there “Virgil!” he tried to call out but to no avail… Virgil just turned to the side, facing away from the other sides and his host, his expression dropping subtly.

 

Silence.

 

All stood staring, their eyes wide with a mixture of emotions, hearts slowly breaking, hope still lingering. They had to save Virgil!

 

Thomas’ mouth had opened and closed multiple times after they had arrived, though it had only been a minute, the tension and fear in this room engulfed them, making it seem like hours.

Finally Thomas spoke up.

“Virgil!”

‘Please hear me’ he thought

“I know you can break it!”

All three sides glanced at Thomas before looking back at Virgil, they noticed his jaw clench a bit. ‘Maybe Thomas’ words were getting through to him!’ Roman thought, hope welling up inside of his heart.

 

However, this hope was ripped from Roman’s heart as they all witnessed a smirk curling up on the corner of Virgil’s mouth. Everyone’s gasped and took a step back as Virgil lift his head, revealing his face, his expression and his eyes…

 

They glowed a golden yellow.

 

Suddenly the ground began to rumble, the guys were trying their best to keep their balance before a universal loud gasp could be heard from the sides and host. The floor cracked beneath them, each suddenly rising, standing on their own separate platforms. Looking around, each of them only had a couple feet of solid ground, the edges of the rounded ground sharp and jagged.

 

“Patton! Roman! Guys!” Thomas exclaimed, his voice clearly shaky as he held his arms out to keep balance. Patton stood, looking over his shoulder at Thomas with wide fearful eyes; he didn’t understand what was happening!

Roman managed to also stay upright, his hand clutching his shirt over his heart as his wide, tear-filled eyes looked at Virgil “V-Virgil!” he tried to call out again, he had to get through to him!

“That’s not Virgil!” Logan shouted over to Roman from his raised platform, unfortunately having lost balance, Logan was now on his hands and knees holding on for dear life. His expression clearly panicked with a hint of frustration towards Roman’s pointless efforts. Roman looked over to Logan in disbelief.

“Do you really think Virgil would do this?!” Logan continued, seeing that his words were having a hard time entering Roman’s head, and frustrated over the fact that the fanciful side still thought the person doing all this was Virgil. “Stop believing the Lie! That’s what Deceit wants you to do! Start believing what Virgil wants you to believe!”

 

‘What Virgil wants me to believe?’ Roman frowned a bit; Logan saw Roman struggling and clenched his jaw “TO FIGHT HIM!!” Logan shouted.

 

Roman’s eyes widened and turned to look at Virgil, his heart was cracking more and more, his hands trembled and tears threatened to fall ‘N-No… I… I can’t’

 

Everyone watched in horror as Virgil also rose on a platform on his own, his appearance changing slightly as Deceit took over completely. His yellow eyes shone brighter, his usual mopey hair now fluttering upward, as if wind was rising from beneath him. His smirk had grown into a sinister grin with furrowed brows.

Virgil’s left hand was suddenly engulfed in a yellow glow as he raised it rapidly, lifting his arm above his head; his glowing hand had luminous golden strands flowing around his fingers.

 

Everyone eyes were fixated on this sight until a small whimpering voice could be heard “V-Virgil…?” Everyone turned their head towards the whimper, eyes widening at what they saw.

Patton stood, his hand pulled up to his shoulders height, and around his wrists were more luminous golden rope. This rope was also tied around Patton’s throat, and it was tightening by the second; causing Patton to cry out a strangled whimper.

 

Thomas gasped and shouted out of pure fear for his morality and friend “PATTON!” It was no use though; the rope only got tighter and seemed to be draining the energy out of the poor soul. “G-G-Guys…!” Patton managed to cry out, though, his voice was painfully strained by the ropes tight grasp on his throat and wrists. It was too much, his legs gave out and he suddenly collapsed to his knees, his torso only able to stay upright because of the luminous threads Virgil -Deceit- had imprisoned around him.

 

The 3 remaining people watched in horror as Patton’s head dropped, having lost consciousness. “PATTON!” Roman and Logan cried out in unison. The fear was real… the threat was real…

 

Thomas’ expression faltered “T-This can’t be happening” he spoke quietly and in disbelief. However, pulling the three horrified people out of their thoughts was a low gravelled laugh, all eyes turned back to Virgil, whose sinister expression hadn’t faltered. In fact, he looked more entertained now… He had his left hand still raised but not as high, shifting his weight and moving his fingers in motion with the flowing yellow strands around his fingers.

 

“Virgil! I know you’re there!” Roman shouted, he had to get through to his brother, friend, crush… His heart couldn’t take much more!

 

“HE’S NOT!” Logan shouted at Roman, the Logical side wasn’t good at emotions and feelings but as soon as he said those words… he saw something in Roman crack… Roman’s closed his eyes tightly, hunching forward a bit as his fringe hid his eyes “I DON’T CARE!” he shouted back, his whole body visibly trembling as tears began to drip from his chin.

Logan didn’t know what to do… Or what to say… Thomas looked at Roman “Roman! Virgil is Deceit…” he spoke, loud enough for Roman to hear, but this only made Roman tremble more and clench his teeth, visibly trying to hold back from losing it…

“I-I don’t… I don’t believe you guys!” he screamed before covering his face with his hands and letting out a choked sob.

 

Thomas’ face dropped, he felt his heart sink at the terrible sight before him “Roman…” his voice was quiet and sympathetic but also ushering concern. Unknowingly to Roman, a golden strand snaked up behind him, and before Thomas or Logan could warn him, it wrapped around his throat tightly, forcing Roman to lift his head from his hands. His eyes widened as he could feel the forced lack of oxygen, the golden rope slowly sucking the energy from him as his fingers tried their best to pry the rope but to no avail.

 

Thomas reached his hand out in panic, his eyes wider than they’d ever been before ‘NO!’ he thought before screaming at the top of his lungs “ROMAN!!”

Something inside of Thomas was changing, he felt it when Virgil, no… Deceit entrapped Patton. His energy was also being removed, along with his morality and imagination… He was loosing himself… Swaying a bit, Thomas collapsed to his knee’s, his arms hung heavily by his sides, his eyes half-lidded and was unable to think straight “W-What’s happening…?” he wearily spoke.

 

Roman eyelids felt heavily “No…” he strained, Logan could only watch in horror, disheartened by his lack of ability to help.

 

Romans vision began to blur, falling to his knees with his hands pressed flat on the ground in front of him, trying his best to stay conscious. He looked at the corrupt Virgil ahead of him, his eyelids becoming heavy… With each blink his view toggled from ‘this’ Virgil to the memory of ‘HIS’ Virgil. From the form with his patched hoodie, harmless down-tilted eyes, and black eye shadow, to the smirking, yellow-eyed terror that was in front of him.

 

‘This can’t be real… This has to be a dream!’

 

This was Roman’s last thought before everything went black.

 

Logan, still on all fours, completely frozen… What was he going to do… Could he do anything…?

Then a flash of purple caught the corner of his eyes, Virgil’s Purple patched hoodie lay on his platform a few feet away, it must have fallen off of Patton’s shoulders during the earthquake thing… Logan reached forward and picked it up, and suddenly saw a piece of paper flutter out of one of the pocket, landing on the ground.

Logan frowned a little “Is that one of my flash cards?” he asked himself before picking it up and reading the words.

 

“Save me”

 

Logan’s eyes widened. His eyes read the words over and over; guilt and worry flooded his entire core. His eyes moving sideways to see both Roman and Patton unconscious and Thomas laying down, no expression but lifeless eye’s that now had a slight yellow glow to them. His body was limp, though he still appeared conscious he looked far-gone, Logan also noticed a few yellow snakes slithering over his host like they were claiming him or something.

In defeat Logan looked towards the pocket where the flashcard had fallen from and saw something shine. Curious he put his hand in the pocket, only to widen his eyes and feel tears stinging in the back of his eyes, as he pulled out a knife.

 

‘No…’

 

Logan shook his head a little; Virgil must have known Deceit had his eyes on him… He must have known… But why didn’t he tell them? Unless… this was to save them… so… in turn, Logan must now save him… By any means necessary… He thought, grasping the knife firmly before putting on Virgil’s purple hoodie.

 

Logan had to set emotions aside for now, he looked towards Virgil who was looking at him right back almost challenging the logical side.

Logan found a way over to Virgil’s platform, feelings of remorse, sadness, guilt, fear and hope were swirling around in Logan, and he was not used to it. He stepped in front of Virgil… No… This wasn’t Virgil… Logan kept telling himself.

 

Virgil looked down on Logan, raising his illuminated hand once more to place the same fate on Logan as he had on the others, a slight growling chuckle echoed in his throat. However, his smirk dropped a bit when Logan looked at the other with determination and a hint of guilt “I’m sorry” was all Logan said before impaling the knife into the form in front of him.

Logan’s clenched his teeth as a tear ran down his cheek, though he knew this was Deceit… He still looked like Virgil… He couldn’t stop the emotions raging within him…

 

He pulled the knife out before dropping it with a ‘clang’, wincing a bit at the sound of pain coming from Virgil’s voice. This was all becoming too much, the form in front of him collapsed, holding their stomach and whimpering in pain. The sight of Virgil whimpering in pain and the blood staining his old hoodie was the last thing Logan could endure before everything went black.

 

* * *

  

When Logan came-to he found himself back in Thomas’ living room, in front of him was Thomas, Patton and Roman looking at him with mixed expressions all speaking at once.

 

“Logan! You saved us!” – Thomas

“Oh boy! I thought we were doomed…” – Roman

“Hey! You’re wearing Virgil’s hoodie!” – Patton

Logan blinked, and frowned a little as the memories of what happened slowly returned to him, and hearing Patton mention Virgil’s name made him flinch.

‘Wait… Virgil! Where is he?’ Logan thought, his eyes frantically looking around until they landed on a very confused, but normal looking, Virgil, who stood looking down at his hoodie.

 

“What happened?! And why am I in my OLD jacket?!”

 

Everyone’s eyes widened as they saw THEIR Virgil, Patton was the first to break. Tears streaming down his face as he assaulted an unknowing Virgil with a hug “Virgil!” he sobbed happily. Virgil blinked his wide eyes “I missed you!” Patton added, but before Virgil could respond, a second pair of arms engulfed him. Thomas, on the edge of tears “Virgil! I thought I was a goner!” he exclaimed, having never hugged a sander side before, never knowing he could. Virgil then felt a third pair of arms wrap around him, smothering him in hugs, to which Virgil was clueless as to why; Having no recollection of the events that had passed.

“Group hug!” Roman happily shouted. He had his Virgil back.

The hug lasted a few minutes, and towards the end of the few minutes Virgil noticed Logan standing there, staring at him in disbelief, relief and guilt, but the anxious trait couldn’t understand why “Logan?” he spoke up as the others finally backed off him.

 

Before Virgil could even comprehend what was happening, Logan threw his arms around Virgil’s neck; hiding his face in Virgil’s shoulder. After the initial shock of the hug, Virgil returned it, wrapping his hands around Logan only to receive a small, muffled “I’m sorry…” from the logical side.

Virgil frowned a little in concern and confusion “Logan?” he muttered, not understanding why Logan had apologised, but still hugged firmer in response as he felt the other trembling a little.

 

The others watched, understanding and hoping that this would never happen again…

 

* * *

  

Meanwhile in Deceit’s room…

 

Deceit sat curled up, holding his bleeding stomach and whimpering a little, he tilted his head back with a bit with a groan “I guess I’ll have to do it the hard way…”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Tah da!! Hope you enjoyed!! Haha Like I said before, this story isn’t mine, well I wrote it, but the plot and dialog are from ‘Sugar X Coffee’s animatic! ^.^ the characters are obviously Thomas Sanders too haha, so below are links to Episode’s 2 & 3 and I’ll also put a link to ‘Sugar X Coffee’s Channel if you’d like to watch from episode 1 onwards~ At the mo there are 6 episodes :D I love them! <3
> 
> Sugar X Coffee’s Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC_ylc-7CvjroGxUmBfxEhiQ
> 
> Episode 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSUtqqfT5kk
> 
> Episode 3: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCfqNjYXegU


End file.
